


Jitter

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, thalassiophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 16 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, Even the Warrior of Light has fears, thankfully they have good friends too.





	Jitter

Hemlock was calm. Hemlock was serene. Hemlock was not calm, not serene. She was jittering with nerves.   
“I can’t do this.” She blurted. Her hands we shaking as she backed away from the boat.   
“Hemlock?” Minfilia asked in concern. “We need to go, we -   
“I can’t get on a boat Min.” She broke in before taking a deep breath.   
“I’m terrified of any more water than a bathtub. And even that’s hard sometimes.” She admitted quietly.   
“But, you’re from Limsa.” Minfilia replied in confusion, placing a gentle hand on her arm.   
“And I haven’t been home in three years.” She said with a wet laugh.   
“Oh, Hemlock.” Minfilia said sadly, pulling her into a hug.   
“Meet us there, I’ll make excuses if you don’t want anyone to know.”   
“....Go ahead and tell them.” Hemlock said after a moment. “It might be a liability.”    
She pulled back and smiled at Minfilia slightly.    
“You’re a good friend Min.”


End file.
